


Restraint

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	

I had a tendency to overdo it. As with my favorite songs, which I'd play over and over until I got sick of them, I'd spend time with my favorite friends, over and over- usually until they got sick of me. Maybe it was the fact that growing up I didn't have many friends. We moved south when I was in third grade, right when my truly awkward years hit me. I never recovered completely. Friends that I did make were fickle. They came and went.

Now that I was an adult, I still treated my friends like they may go away at any moment, much to their annoyance. It got worse as I found myself alone much of the day. I bombarded my friend's phones with things that made me think of them, or jokes I found funny, or just small talk. It felt like an addiction. I sought affirmation, but only got it on occasion. What I truly wanted was for someone to tell me, "I'm your friend, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. I love spending time with you. I'll be here when you need me." But other than giving out a script, I was at a loss. It came to a point where I was constantly berating myself for feeling so needy. My friends were always responsive, but as days went by and those responses became shorter and less involved, I had a feeling I was overdoing it, again.

Finally, one day, I decided enough was enough. I placed my phone on a desk, and vowed not to send anything. I absorbed myself in my work. Even in moments where I found myself thinking about someone, I'd push it back and continue. I had to know if I could do it. Hours went by. I felt proud. 

**_Knock knock_ **

Startled, I set down my paints and went to the door. He stood there, looking concerned. 

"Are you okay? I usually hear from you, and when I didn't, I... I don't know. I got worried. Now I feel pretty silly." He grinned sheepishly.

I had never been so touched. I pulled him in for a big hug. "I'm better than okay, now!" 

..................

He looked at me incredulously. "Seriously? You are so overthinking it." He shook his head at me while I explained what my reasoning was.

"Well, if you don't say anything, I don't know you're just busy. We talk a lot. I just thought you were getting tired of talking to me." I tried defending myself, but it sounded silly, even to me. I stopped, looked at my hands, and felt embarrassed.

"Hey." He moved over to put an arm around me. "I don't know what kind of shitty friends you've had before, but trust me. If I'm ever getting tired of you, or I have an issue with something, I'll let you know. I like talking to you. I'll just try to communicate better when I've got stuff going on." He kissed the top of my head. 

I tucked myself inside his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. "And I'll try to stop reading into things so much." 

After a moment, I felt him shift and chuckle, "Well, since I'm here, want to finally watch that movie?"


End file.
